Wishes Never Come True
by JeagerLicious
Summary: Mikasa would never forget the night she almost died. The Titan's eyes haunted her dreams, glowing and burning. And the scarf he gave her stays around her neck every day since. One day she meets a boy with the eyes she knows all too well. What's happening? Is the boy the same Titan that saved her life? Will Mikasa face him? M for blood and death.


~ Wishes Don't Come True ~

**Ok, so I've had this mega brainwave for a new story, an AU, but still sorta not an AU. It has Titans, but the Titan's are just like wild animals, like a bear, and live in the forest. I'm keeping the shifters though, and making some other characters into shifters. NOT GONNA EXPLAIN THE ENTIRE THING CAUSE I'LL GO FOREVER, YOU'D PROBABLY GUESS THE PLOT AND STUFF ANYWAY SO YEAH. This is going to be an incredibly fluffy story though, might end up being a little dramatic and tragic, but that's always bound to happen in anything thats SNK related. BUT BRING ON THE EREMIKA!**

**First chapter is like a flashback of when Mikasa was a child, and what happened to her. Changes point of view, so we can see both their sides of it XD**

Mikasa POV

It was a cold and windy afternoon. The pure white snow was dyed bright red, but I didn't see it. The wind was tearing wildly through my hair, but I didn't feel it. I felt hot air nearby, inviting like a sauna. The hand that gripped me was tight, bringing me closer to the heat. I could have screamed, but I didn't. I could have fought back, but I didn't. I just hung there like a doll and let it happen, my eyes closed and head hanging limp.

I felt my body being engulfed in an immense heat, and I opened my eyes. I was resting on something slimy, slipping down slowly, but I only stared out between the massive set of teeth. All I could see was the winter-white sky, but just visible through the snow, I could see a pair of large brilliant green eyes. They stared back at me, our eyes locked in a silent contest.

I held on to those eyes for as long as I could. I put all my hopes in them, and I couldn't look away. I noticed that the eyes seemed to be glowing slightly, almost neon green. The owner of the glowing eyes shifted his gaze slightly, taking in my situation. He was slightly bigger than average for a Titan, but from my current position I couldn't see his whole face.

I didn't want him to look away, and he didn't. I wanted to stretch out my hand to him, try to touch him, call to him. All I could do was stare back as I slowly sunk down the Titan's throat. I raised my head to keep our eyes locked, but I had slipped too far. He was gone from my view, and without the brilliant green to distract me, the blackness consumed my sight.

I fell heavily into what felt like a hot, rubbish-filled bath. Guessing it was the stomach of the Titan, I tried to hold onto something, anything, to keep myself from the burning stomach acid. I felt sleepy, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. But all I could think about was that I would never be able to see those eyes again.

Eren's POV

They took her from the tree-house in her backyard, having given in to the temptation of human flesh. Sasha had her in a tight grip, and the others followed her quickly back into the forest. They said they would never take a human. The promised, sweared on their lives. I believed them, until they attacked her.

Sasha had pulled one of her arms, and it had twisted awkwardly and spurted blood. She tossed her around a couple times, before Marco took her and almost crushed her in his hand. Sasha huffed sadly in defeat, but let Marco have her. I just stood and watched.

I was one of the strongest Titans In our group, so I could have taken her from Marco right away if I wanted to. But I just hung my head, watching the others with the girl. She smelled warm and alive, but she was incredibly still. What was wrong with her? If she was still alive, why wasn't she struggling?

I could smell her blood, the scent of it stood out in the windy cold air. Marco was staring down at her in his hand, looking almost sad. She looked so tiny in his hand, too fragile to be squashed up like she was.

With a grunt and a shove, I pushed past the others and stood beside Marco, towering over him because I was taller. Marco shot me a look with his brown eyes, before lifting the girl into his mouth in one swift motion. Time seemed to go in slow motion as I stared at the girl. I saw her eyes, open and alive. She looked right at me, holding my gaze with an emotion I couldn't name. Her eyes were grey pools of melted silver, staring back at me.

I took a step back and started to shake as I watched her disappear down Marco's throat. Something was wrong, I was tearing up inside and outside. I felt the anger consume me, and I charged. Before I knew what I was doing, I had her in my hand, and Marco's blood was plastered over every tree. The other Titan's backed up, wary of me, afraid. I only paid attention to the girl, as I lowered her gently to the snow. I had bent down, pressing my face close to her body, watching her. Her pale skin matched the snow, and her black hair contrasted perfectly against the white. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, a tiny angel, and I knew that I would protect her.

I turned my head to the other's, and let loose an ear-splitting cry, stating my claim.

I turned back to her, letting my head fall forward, and my eyes roll back into my head. I lost consciousness for a few moments, but I was in control.

Once I was myself, I took off my maroon scarf and wrapped it ungracefully around her neck and head, before picking her up with human arms and started in the direction of her house. A part of the scarf fell away to reveal her lower face, and to me, she almost seemed to be smiling.

**It's really short, but it's just a flashback thing, goes back to the present in next chapter. Everything will be explained later if you don't understand what's happening! Sorry it's kinda messed up!**

**~ JeagerLicious**


End file.
